The present disclosure is related to the field of telemetry. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to systems and methods of monitoring patient location in order to aid in patient recovery.
Patients recovering in telemetry wards or other hospital settings are often encouraged to exercise, if possible, by walking. Currently, this is merely encouraged or requested of the patient, but no specific demands are made.
In some settings, a patient may be provided with a pedometer that measures distance traveled by the patient over the course of a day, but this information must be manually recorded by a clinician and there is no ability to differentiate types of patient movement.